mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Characters!
Hi, I'm HammerBro101 here, and I will discuss my Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Characters. Ranking Order Number 10 Number 10: Honey Queen. Starting off this list, we have Honey Queen. She is a bee. Bees are not meant to drive. What bothers me is the fact that she stole Waluigi's spot in Mario Kart 7! I'm glad Waluigi got his spot back in Mario Kart 8. Number 9 Number 9: Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. This next spot has a tie between the Baby Mario Brothers. So Baby Mario is a character who people seem to hate. He is so annoying. Like, why would you cry when you get trapped in a bubble? The same story can be said about Baby Luigi, and his annoyance is on par with Baby Mario. This is why both Baby Mario Brothers get this spot. Number 8 Number 8: Petey Piranha. All I have to say about Petey Piranha is: thank gosh this character is only in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. His head is way too big, so I can't even see parts of the course. He is also the only character who can get hit by the roller coaster in Baby Park. Number 7 Number 7: R.O.B.. ROB is an accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System, and should have stayed that way. However, Nintendo thought it would be a good idea to bring this character to Mario Kart DS. He is just so bad that Nintendo finally removed him from zll future Mario Kart installments while Dry Bones made it into both Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Number 6 Number 6: Birdo. Yep, another character who got dropped from future Mario Kart installments. Birdo is a copy of Yoshi, but he looks like a female and has an even worse voice. Yoshi is a good character, but not Birdo. Number 5 Number 5: Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong is another character who got sent to the garbage. His voice is good in Double Dash, but now his voice is so annoying. I just cannot stand his current voice! I think you will laugh at the picture above. A POW Block is going to hit him. He deserves it. Number 4 Number 4: Bowser. Bowser is one of my most DESPISED characters in Mario history. He is one of the six characters who has consistently appeared in every Mario Kart game. His voice is awesome in Double Dash and DS, but his voice is too menacing in the rest of the games. Nintendo should've kept Scott Burns to voice Bowser. Number 3 Number 3: Gold Mario. We recently got Gold Mario this year, and he is just a copy of Metal Mario. I mean, just look at him! He is very unoriginal! Even Metal Mario is better than Gold Mario! Metal Mario is more original than Gold Mario! Number 2 Number 2: Baby Peach. I already discussed about Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, but Baby Peadh is my most hated baby character. She is the Baby Mario Brothers, but even worse! I always thought she was the WORST character, but I have someone who is even worse than Baby Peach. Number 1 Number 1: Rosalina. Here she is. In my opinion, Rosalina is the bane of my existence. At least with Baby Peach, I can throw her away from my team and wait for a better character immediately afterwards, but Rosalina? She is the suggestive anime punishment I am forced into. She is an overrated character. MarioTehPlumber knows she is overrated and terrible. I hope she never comes back. Category:Blog posts